


bury this affair

by deltatime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatime/pseuds/deltatime
Summary: SG-1 attends a Kelownan celebration, and Daniel and Jack celebrate a little more than they intended.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill/Jonas Quinn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	bury this affair

When SG-1 returned from their few days on P8Y-598, there was a message waiting for them. The Kelownans had incrementally improved on their naquadriah stabilization process, and they wanted to share their findings with Sam. And, wouldn't you know it, there was a Kelownan holiday coming up, and if they wanted to stay the night, Jonas would be more than happy to put them up in the diplomatic housing.

"Naquadriah stabilization" got Sam on board, and "Kelownan holiday" sealed the deal for Jack and Daniel - albeit for very different reasons. Even Teal'c granted the mission one of his more enthusiastic _indeed_ s. Never let it be said that Jaffa don't know how to have fun.

The luxury of actually knowing what they’d need to bring on an off-world trip was not lost on Jack. For once, there were no unknowns about the terrain or the weather or the inhabitants. Not that the knowledge really changed all that much; it was still BDUs and tac vests, but at least he could be reasonably confident that he wouldn't need the _bulletproof_ part of the _bulletproof vest_. Probably.

SG-1 needed to shuffle their schedule around to make time for Kelowna; a delay here, a trade with SG-3 there. After the naquadah/naquadriah debacle just a few months ago, the whole team was glad to see Jonas alive and well. If he was honest, Jack would admit to actually liking the kid. A little. _Maybe._

The team walked up the ramp and through the Gate right on time, smiling and laughing more than usual.

Jonas met them on the other side, grinning ear to ear. "Good to see you again! Hope the drive wasn’t too bad,” he said.

“Ah, the construction on I-70’s a nightmare, but that’s nothing new,” Jack told him.

“Good to hear, good to hear. Well, the sooner I get you settled the sooner I can show Major Carter our latest invention,” replied Jonas with an expansive gesture toward the door.

Jack let himself and his team be escorted out of the Kelownan gate room and up into the fresh air. The diplomatic buildings weren't a far walk and turned out to be significantly more elaborate than he was expecting. For a nation only very recently interested in soft-power diplomacy at all, Kelowna sure hadn't half-assed anything. There was a large building that Jonas described as the formal meeting hall, with formal gardens all around. The areas they had walked through still showed signs of Anubis's attack, but this area had either been left untouched or prioritized in rebuilding efforts.

Around the edges of the formal gardens, there was a small collection of cottages and houses. Jonas steered the group toward two neighboring houses, talking to Carter a mile a minute the whole way.

"…so we think it’s the specific frequency of alternating current that does it. We can’t reproduce the effects with direct current at all, even with the same voltage, but alternating does the trick around seventy cycles per second. Seventy hertz, for you, and seventy ortons for us. You know, the biggest issue with borrowing tech from the Tau’ri is the unit conversion. Anyway, this is where you're staying. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms in each. A far cry from tents in a snowstorm, but I'm hopeful you'll manage somehow," he said with a smile.

"Not that I ever want the sciencey talk to end, but I was promised a holiday. Fireworks. Christmas trees," Jack said.

"It's not quite fireworks, but there is a bonfire and firecrackers?" Jonas replied.

"Sold," said Jack, resettling his bag on his shoulder and heading for one of the front doors.

Jonas smiled. "I'll pick you up in, ah, four hours, then. Sam, that's plenty of time to see the new process in action. It's surprisingly easy, for the benefit we get from it.."

"Have fun with your science stuff, kids!" Jack said. Upon trying to open the door to his assigned cottage, he found it stuck. He jiggled the doorknob for a second before it finally opened. Poor construction quality; another tally in the quick-and-dirty, make-it-happen-I-don't-care-how post-war reconstruction column. This all would be falling apart in ten years. How would Kelowna demonstrate their hegemony then?

Hegemony. That would fit perfectly in his current crossword. He’d have to remember that one.

Teal'c followed close behind Jack as he entered the house. With separate bedrooms and bathrooms, it would be almost entirely unlike their tent setups, so Jack wouldn't get elbowed out of his sleeping bag space by a giant unused to actually sleeping. Maybe it would be relaxing.

It only took a minute to explore the entirety of the small cottage. There was a kitchen that wouldn't have been out of place at an extended-stay hotel, a living area, and (as promised) two bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms. A solid setup. Jack threw himself on the bed, hoping for the best and expecting the worst. It was solidly in the middle; definitely cheap, but new enough to still be semi-comfortable. He'd hate to visit again after this had been slept in a few dozen times.

As similar as the whole setup was to any of the various sterile temporary living situations Jack had seen, it was missing one very important thing: a television. After Jack settled into his bedroom, there were four hours to kill and not a whole lot of ways to kill them.

Had he taught Teal'c to play euchre yet? With just three - or two, if Daniel wasn’t game - it wouldn't be _real_ euchre, but it would do. He rifled through his pack for the deck of cards and went out to the living area.

* * *

Daniel hadn't _planned_ on being a spoilsport, but he managed it anyway. A smart guy like him, Jack had thought that he'd pick up the game quickly, but something about the bower just was not clicking for him. Teal'c got the hang of it in just a few hands, though, and slow euchre was better than staring at the walls. They played for an hour. Jack tried to convince them to play Egyptian Ratscrew after that, but Daniel objected on principle. Three-person card games that at least one of them knew well enough to teach were hard to come by, and they settled for bullshit despite Teal'c impassioned (for him) pitch for Go Fish.

There was a knock on the door. Teal'c got up to answer it. Jack took the opportunity to slip half of his hand into Teal'c's already substantial pile. Daniel glared; Jack shrugged. It was, literally, the name of the game.

"Jonas Quinn has returned," Teal'c said from the entryway. Daniel put his hand face down on the table, and Jack slipped his between two books on a shelf.

“Thanks for rescuing me from card game hell,” Daniel told Jonas.

“What were you playing?” Sam asked. “Colonel O’Neill didn’t try to teach you euchre, did he?”

“It didn’t take,” Jack said grumpily.

“We ended up on bullshit. Jack’s too good for Go Fish, apparently,” Daniel said.

“That’s my favorite!” Jonas said.

“Indeed,” Teal’c said. He narrowed his eyes at his pile of cards on the table and seemed like he was about to say something. 

"So what's the deal with this holiday?" Jack asked loudly, escorting Teal’c and Daniel out the door. Jonas led them away from the houses and along the edge of the garden.

"It's a celebration of Kelowna's history, although it's pretty detached from the original meaning at this point. A hundred years ago, we did the bonfires and the drinking to remember where we came from. Today we just really like bonfires and drinking." Jonas explained.

"No complaints from me," Jack said. He was reasonably happy before, but alien Fourth of July? This day just kept getting better. Maybe they’d have a barbeque going.

"The wine should be safe for you if you wanted. It's made from a plant native to the area where the earliest Kelownans built their first settlement. Fair warning, it's pretty strong and a mild hallucinogen if you drink enough of it," Jonas said. "And people say it's an aphrodisiac, but personally I think it's no worse than any other alcohol. Or no better, depending on your perspective. There’s a non-intoxicating version as well, which you’re welcome to have too."

"Gotta say, that's the first time we've been _warned_ about the aphrodisiac qualities of a traditional drink aliens have given us during a celebration," Jack told him. The first time they _weren't_ warned was also the last time any SG team ate or drank any celebratory food, no matter how benign other meals had been. Daniel singing drinking songs in his skivvies on a table was a hard thing to un-see.

"You know we can't, Jonas," Sam said.

"There's always plenty of regular food, and the drinking isn't even half the fun! The party host rigs a bag full of firecrackers over the bonfire, tied to a rope that gets anchored to the biggest log in the fire." Jonas's eyes twinkled. "Then when the log burns enough to release the rope, the firecrackers fall in the fire!"

Jack said "hell yes!" at the same time that Daniel said “sounds safe” sarcastically. They shot each other deeply unimpressed looks. 

"There are... safety precautions, right?" Sam asked. Hopefully, the Kelownans of today were more cautious than the Kelownans of a century ago.

"Of course! There are fewer injuries per capita on Founding Night than there are during Earth’s Fourth of July," Jonas said.

Jack, Daniel, and Sam shared an uncomfortable look. _Not as dangerous as Fourth of July_ was not terribly reassuring.

For the remainder of the walk, Daniel interrogated Jonas about the history of Kelowna and of the planet. Jack tuned it out, for the most part, preferring to look for the remaining signs of Anubis's recent attack. In this area, there wasn't much to see unless you knew what to look for: windows that didn't quite match their neighbors, landscaping that felt just a little too new.

The sun was setting and as they walked the sound of lively celebration grew louder. Before long they were approaching a reasonably large park, less well-kept than the diplomatic complex but still lush. The bonfire burned bright from the center, and several hundred people had gathered near it. There was a tent, Jack guessed for the traditional drink, and the local equivalent of a duct-tape-and-gum structure near the fire. That must be the firecracker drop. Jack supposed it didn't matter whether the firecrackers fell because the rope was released, or because the whole shebang was an engineering disaster.

What a strange holiday.

Jonas introduced them to a few of his local friends, then left them on the outskirts of the party to go get drinks for everyone - the traditional beverage for him and the non-intoxicating version for SG-1. Jack privately grimaced at the prospect of having the equivalent of non-alcoholic beer at a Super Bowl party, but there was nothing for it.

The drink ended up being moderately good; it was like peach wine if peach wine were a little sour and a lot carbonated. Daniel made a face and dumped his cup into Sam's.

"There's something you don't see every day," Sam commented in a low voice, tilting her head in the general direction of the drink tent.

Jack looked. There were two women locked in a kiss so intense Jack thought they must be violating some public decency law.

"Oh, do you not have those on Earth? We call them cask stands - popular with the younger crowd. I was pretty good at them when I was at university!" Jonas said before one of his friends called him over.

Jack looked again. Slightly to the right of the women, there was indeed a young man doing a keg stand.

"I think I need to put in for a transfer if that's a regular sight here," Jack told Daniel, winning an elbow in his side from both Daniel and Sam for his trouble.

"I do not believe Kelowna has any legislation preventing homosexuality," Teal'c said.

Jack huffed a laugh. "Apparently not."

"That would be an interesting cultural study," Daniel said. "Which Goa'uld planets have the stigma, and which don't, and where were the people taken from originally? We could trace the origin of homophobia."

"Could not," Jack replied.

"Could."

"Could not."

They argued about it for a while, then returned to Daniel's favorite hobby, alien-watching. Jack usually wasn't an enthusiast but drunk aliens were a hell of a lot more fun than sober ones, especially when they were drunk on a maybe-hallucinogen, maybe-aphrodisiac concoction and dancing next to a bonfire.

Jonas returned periodically to check on them, and it just so happened that he was in the middle of telling Sam about the history of electricity on Langara when the firecrackers dropped into the bonfire.

The explosion was quickly matched by cheering of equal volume from the gathered citizens, and Jack watched Jonas whoop once before dipping Sam and kissing her. She flailed her arms for the second it took him to set her back on her feet and move to Jack.

With absolutely no hesitation, Jonas grabbed Jack’s face and planted a kiss on him too. Jack wasn't exactly taken by surprise, but his options were to accept it or to ruin Jonas's night with a well-placed punch. He'd have written the kiss off as a weird part of the celebration that he _definitely should have been told about beforehand_ except for the fact that Jonas bit his lower lip sometime during the much-deeper-than-any-Happy-New-Year kiss. And that wink as Jonas pulled away wasn't particularly platonic, either. Jack’s heart thudded in his chest.

Jonas kissed Daniel, too, although Daniel was somewhat more… enthusiastic about it. Jack was pretty sure there was tongue involved. The uncomfortable twist in his stomach was definitely the carbonation from that drink, not jealousy. 

Teal'c's raised eyebrow dissuaded Jonas from trying anything too adventurous, but even the Jaffa got a friendly kiss to the cheek.

"Uh, surprise," Sam deadpanned, breaking the general stunned mood. It clearly wasn’t a surprise to the rest of the partygoers, who were also embracing and kissing and sometimes going a little further.

"We've had worse," laughed Daniel. “I guess mono isn’t a problem here.”

"Much preferable to branch in the eye," Teal'c allowed.

“A stick in the eye,” Jack corrected.

Jack tried to make eye contact with Daniel to figure out how he felt about the proceedings. Daniel wouldn't meet his eyes.

The focus of the celebration shifted from bonfire to drinking after that. Jonas had another round with his Kelownan friends, then excused himself to take SG-1 back to their quarters.

The whole way back, Jonas shared lively and slightly slurred gossip about Kelownan politicians with them. Daniel and Sam walked next to him, periodically adding their thoughts, while Teal'c and Jack brought up the rear in silence. At one point Jonas whispered something in Daniel's ear then turned back to wink at Jack. Must have been some juicy tidbit.

When they got back to the little houses on the edge of the garden, Jonas thanked them for coming and gave each of them a long hug.

"Mine’s the house with the green door, behind the meeting hall. It’ll be unlocked, if you… need anything," Jonas whispered lowly into Jack's ear before he broke away with a wide smile. His breath against Jack’s ear made the hair on his neck stand up.

What the fuck?

"Good night! I'll see you tomorrow, not too early!" Jonas waved and left them to their own devices.

Jack yawned. "Better not be too early. I'm too old for this," he said. If he was going to take Jonas up on his offer - which was out of the question, why was he considering this - he needed a cover story.

Daniel stretched and sighed. "Wonder what the hangover's like for ecstasy-laced wine. Probably not great."

They said their goodnights, and went back into the houses. Jack kept track of Teal'c out of the corner of his eye as the warrior went about getting ready for bed. It didn't take him long, and Jack barely needed to buy time before Teal'c closed the door to his bedroom.

Why was he stalling at all? This was ridiculous. Of course he wasn't going to take a former teammate up on his offer for casual, no-strings-attached, no-chance-this-gets-back-to-the-Air-Force sex. It was against regulations (that didn't exist on this planet) for one, and he wasn't into men (except for sometimes) besides!

He just needed to get in bed and sleep.

His legs wouldn't move.

He could go to Jonas's just to figure out what he meant. Just a fact-finding mission. This whole night had been full of strange behavior; maybe something was wrong. A friendly visit to check that a former colleague got home okay after a night of drinking. Nothing improper about that. That was fine.

As quietly as he could (which was pretty damn quiet), Jack let himself out of the house. He was just going for a walk to admire Kelownan architecture. Maybe he’d check on the health of his old friend if he happened to go that way.

He rolled his eyes at that one. As excuses went, it was probably his worst work.

As his eyes adjusted to the low light, Jack wandered around the garden in the general direction of the meeting hall. The houses were small and closely spaced but well-kept. Most had their lights out or dimmed, with the notable exception of the one with the green door. Jack walked down the side of the street as casually as he could manage. Just visiting a friend. Checking on a teammate. Making sure he got home.

The lights were on. Jonas was fine. Jack could turn back anytime. Could go back to bed, could meet Jonas's eyes tomorrow and smile and give him a hard time about his hangover and the kissing.

He kept telling himself he could turn back all the way up to Jonas's front porch, kept saying he'd do this for anyone even as he brought his hand up to knock softly on the door.

Jonas opened the door just a few seconds later, his eyes wild. Jack found himself pulled inside by his shirt, Jonas's hand fisted in the coarse fabric.

"Glad you came," he said lowly before kicking the door shut behind Jack and shoving him against the wall.

Jack could feel the heat of Jonas's body like a brand from thigh to chest. Jonas cupped his jaw with one hand and tilted his head for what was definitely the hottest kiss Jack had had in a decade or more. Jonas licked his way into Jack's mouth and laid claim to every square inch he found. Jack scraped his fingernails through Jonas's hair and groaned softly. Why had he been hesitant to come over, again?

He was harder than he'd been in a long damn time and his pants were killing him. His other hand found Jonas's hip and pushed roughly to line their groins up together. If he was going to come in his pants like he was twenty-fucking-five again, he'd damn well take Jonas with him.

Jonas unzipped Jack's jacket with frenzied fingers. Jack shrugged it off and yanked his undershirt off as well, then rucked Jonas's shirt up to get hands on his skin. Hell, but the cut of Jonas's hipbones was sharp, and fuck if that didn't turn Jack on even more. Jonas stripped himself out of his shirt the rest of the way while Jack toed off his shoes and went back to kissing as he worked on Jack's belt buckle.

He had just gotten it open when someone knocked on the door. It felt like there was a brief vacuum in Jack's chest as his heart leaped to his throat and his stomach dropped. Jonas had the nerve to look excited. They hadn’t even made it a yard away from the door, so Jonas barely had to step away to turn the doorknob.

Daniel stared at Jack and Jonas from the porch.

Jack knew why he himself was here, but what the hell was Daniel doing?

"I'll just go," Daniel said quietly, his face approaching an absurd shade of red.

Jonas wasn't having any of that. He seized Daniel's wrist, yanked him inside, and closed the door behind him.

"I didn't think I had a chance with either of you, let alone both. Lucky me," Jonas said. He took a step to crowd Daniel against the wall, leaving the other man ample opportunity to slide away.

"Both?" Daniel managed.

Some of the turned-on fire went out of Jonas's eyes. He took a deep breath. "Look, obviously we all know where I stand on the matter, but if this is going to make things awkward for either of you, you should both just go now. At this point, it's an all-or-nothing thing."

They were all silent for a few long moments. Jack didn't know dick was on the table for Daniel; if he had, he'd have done a lot of things a lot different. He was pretty sure whatever damage there was to do was already done. If he went back to the house now, he'd be leaving with the knowledge that Daniel was not quite straight, and whatever feelings he did or didn't have became a hell of a lot more real. If straight Daniel turned him down, that was something Jack could deal with. Live with. With this knowledge, he wasn't sure.

So if he'd already burned the bridge, why bother suffering the blue balls as well?

"Well, since we came all this way," Daniel said slowly.

Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "If you're in, I'm in."

Jonas didn't wait another second to start bringing Daniel up to speed. It was _wildly_ hot, watching Jonas press Daniel up to the wall and knowing exactly what that felt like. Jack peeled his eyes away for a second to glance around the rest of the room for the first time. If Jonas had been waiting for him at the door, surely he'd planned on a more comfortable surface for the main event.

Not that Jack was complaining about the wall. The wall was plenty nice.

It was a compact floorplan; Jack could see Jonas's bedroom and kitchen from the front door. The bedroom seemed a little far away, but there was a loveseat practically within falling distance. Good enough. He eyeballed the distance, then slotted himself between Jonas and Daniel, fitting his mouth to Jonas's and grabbing Daniel by the waist. He pushed Jonas backward towards the couch and pulled Daniel along with him.

Jonas got the picture and flopped down on the cushions; Daniel was a little harder to manage. He hesitated when Jack pushed him to sit next to Jonas.

"What, you've never had a threesome before?" Jack asked as he grabbed a pillow off the couch and went to his knees.

"Usually there's a little more planning involved," Daniel replied.

"Usu--" Jack sputtered. "We'll talk about _that_ later," he promised.

Daniel rolled his eyes and settled himself down, sideways with one knee jammed in the back of the couch. From there he had enough maneuverability and leverage to get back to kissing Jonas, who was dead set on getting Daniel out of his shirt.

Jack tried not to be distracted by the proceedings above him as he unbuttoned Jonas's pants and yanked the fly open as far as it would go. There was already a wet spot on Jonas's gray briefs that smeared when Jack pulled the waistband out and down below Jonas's balls.

How Jonas had crammed all of this into BDUs, Jack wasn't sure, but now was not the time to ask questions. Nor to chicken out, even though a tiny voice reminded him that Jack didn’t exactly have a shining resume of cocksucking experience. Jack wrapped a hand around the base and guided the thick head of Jonas's cock between his lips.

Jonas gasped into Daniel's mouth, and the two broke apart to watch Jack suck gently, then lick the very tip. That was too much for Daniel, apparently, and he unfastened his own pants to shove them as far down on his hips as they would go without him moving too much. Jack pulled on Daniel's knee until Daniel shifted so he was seated fully on the couch, pressed tight to Jonas's knee to hip.

And if Jack's mouth had watered a little when he saw Jonas's dick, he was transfixed by Daniel's: more manageably sized than Jonas, and with a tantalizing pearl of fluid at the tip. Jack pulled off of Jonas with a pop and adjusted the cushion beneath his knees so that he could more easily take Daniel into his mouth.

He'd be thinking about the way Daniel groaned for the rest of his life. Daniel's fingers were in his hair and _holy fuck_ Jack wished he was brave enough to take him into his throat because if just sucking the head made Daniel that loud, then deepthroating would make him _scream._

Jack tried not to think about if he'd get another chance to give it a shot. Best not to even consider the possibility. He laved his tongue against the slit and won another drop of bitterness for his trouble before Daniel pulled him off by his hair.

"Too close," Daniel gasped. Jack's self-satisfaction grew a few sizes. He leaned back to Jonas and found Daniel's hand jerking him slowly. He could help with that.

Jack stretched his jaw to take Jonas back into his mouth and hummed around the head as he worked his tongue at the sensitive spot on the underside.

"God, look at him," Daniel whispered into Jonas's ear. "So pretty just like this. Bet you never thought you'd get Jack O'Neill on his knees for you."

Jack looked up at Jonas's face through half-lidded eyes. Jonas shook his head and visibly struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Can't say I'm not jealous of him. What kind of guest would I be if I didn't give my host a nice, friendly blowjob?" Daniel punctuated his question by squeezing the base of Jonas's cock. "You ever fucked someone's throat before?"

Both Jonas's and Jack's eyes flew open to stare at Daniel. Jonas's throat clicked when he tried to say something.

Jack pulled back. "You _can't_. There is no way," he said.

Daniel smiled wickedly. "Not with that attitude."

"You really don't have to," Jonas finally managed to say. "I manage to have a perfectly good time without."

"Trust me," Daniel replied. He shifted himself off the couch and gently shoved Jack out of the way. Jack considered for a minute if he wanted to sit on the couch, but decided the floor was a more front-row seat, and if Daniel really could manage this it was going to be one hell of a show. He finished Jonas's earlier work on his own belt and pants and released his dick.

Daniel pulled Jonas's hips forward to the edge of the loveseat and guided his cock to his mouth. Once he established firm suction on the head, though, Daniel gripped Jonas's hips tight with both hands.

Jack's cock throbbed. He would definitely need a more personal demonstration.

He could see Daniel's mouth working, and the way Jonas's eyes fluttered. Jonas groaned and let his head fall back. Daniel hummed and - oh fuck - slid down another inch on Jonas's cock. Another inch, and another. In awe, Jack put two fingers lightly on where he could _fucking see_ the distention Jonas's cock made in Daniel's throat. He could only see half of Daniel's face but he was sure he winked at him. _Fuck_.

At the three-quarter point, Daniel pulled back to just the tip and breathed heavily. Christ, of course he couldn't breathe with that monster down his throat. Jack supposed he should have been a little worried, but all that thought did was make his cock jump.

Daniel glanced up at Jonas, whose chest was heaving like he'd just run ten miles, then sideways at Jack. He winked and took a deep breath before swallowing Jonas down again, this time sliding all the way to the base in one long move.

Jonas keened. Jack could see his hips stutter, and Daniel's nose press into the dense curls at the base of his cock. Daniel used his hands on Jonas's hips to encourage just a few shallow thrusts into his mouth before pulling off again.

"Told you so," Daniel said in a rough voice. He took several big breaths and sucked Jonas down again, this time only going three-quarters of the way down before he let Jonas thrust again.

As desperately as he wanted to, Jack kept his hand off his cock. Just watching this made him feel on the edge, and if he had any hope of coming down Daniel's throat he'd need to wait his turn. Shit, would Daniel let him - ?

This time Daniel choked and pulled back coughing. "It's fine," he said hoarsely. "A little out of practice."

His lips and Jonas's cock were both the same bright red and shiny with spit, and Jack didn't know what he wanted to kiss more.

"If you do that again I'll come," Jonas said, almost as hoarse as Daniel.

"That a promise?" Daniel asked.

" _Fuck,_ " Jonas replied brokenly.

Daniel held his breath for the fourth time and sunk down all the way. That did the trick for Jonas; he shouted and Jack saw his balls contract and throb. Daniel's eyes watered a little and Jack mentally kicked himself for thinking that was one of the hottest things of all. What kind of pervert did that make him?

Somehow Daniel managed to stay down until Jonas's back sagged back down to the loveseat. Not a moment longer, though; he pulled back, coughed, and wiped his mouth.

"Are you a god?" Jonas asked brokenly.

"I like to think I contribute more to society - " Daniel coughed. "- than some other gods we've met."

Jack chuckled lowly and leaned in to kiss Daniel's swollen lips.

"Mmph!" Daniel said.

 _Shit._ Was that against the unspoken rules? Jack rocked back on his heels, trying to put together the right words for an apology.

"No, no, it's..." Daniel started, then apparently decided whatever he was going to say could be conveyed more completely with more kissing. He dragged Jack forward again with a hand on the back of his head, and their mouths met over Jonas's thigh. Jack could taste Jonas on Daniel’s tongue. His dick throbbed.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for this to be within the rules. Daniel was an amazing kisser, but Jack would have been lightheaded no matter what. The whole thing about being ninety-nine percent sure all the damage was done the second Daniel knocked on the door? Apparently, this was the one percent.

Jack absolutely melted. Daniel shuffled on his knees and pushed Jonas out of the way to get Jack's back against the loveseat, breaking the kiss only when absolutely necessary.

"Pants off," he said against Jack's mouth. Jack hurried to comply, twisting his hips to get his pants and boxers off as quickly as possible. Daniel shifted onto one hip to get his own off. As soon as he had, he shoved his thighs under Jack's and matched their groins up.

The delicious pressure of Daniel's cock against his made Jack's hips jump involuntarily, which won him a groan from Daniel.

"This work for you?" Daniel asked. Jack nodded. "Good, because it works for me." Daniel spat on his hand and wrapped it around both their cocks. "If I come before you I'll suck you off like I did Jonas."

Jack didn't know Daniel had a thing for _torture._ Obviously he had to hold on, but the sweet pressure of Daniel's hand around him was going to make that a challenge. Jack bit his lip hard when Daniel started to jerk them off together. Jack fought to keep his hips still because if he didn't this was going to be a _very_ quick ride and if he didn't get to come down Daniel's throat he thought he might actually die.

Thankfully Daniel seemed just as overheated as Jack, and before Jack even had to start thinking about naked Maybourne, Daniel's hand stuttered and Jack felt ropes of come splatter against his belly. Daniel's head fell forward so that his forehead rested against Jack's, and the scant few moments when he forced his eyes open he was staring directly at Jack.

 _Fuck._ Jack didn't know if he could live without doing this again. Not good.

Daniel's cock stopped pulsing and slowly he opened his eyes more permanently. Jack was sure there was a message in there somewhere but he couldn't _think_ through the thick haze of arousal. Daniel didn't let himself bask in his afterglow for long; he braced one hand on Jack's hip and unstuck his sweaty thighs from Jack's.

"Up," he said, pushing at Jack's shoulders. The colonel shoved himself onto the loveseat, finding himself thigh-to-thigh with Jonas, who he had nearly forgotten was there. Jonas ran a hand across his chest, pinching one nipple then the other between his fingers.

And that was nice, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Daniel getting his hot mouth around Jack's aching cock. Jack laced his fingers through Daniel's hair and tightened his hand just enough to pull Daniel's hair a little, which went over exceptionally well as evidenced by how Daniel moaned around his cock.

Jonas bit the juncture of Jack’s neck and shoulder gently and gripped his waist with one hand. Jack wished he didn’t have to do the standard examination tomorrow, because he wanted Jonas’s teeth in his skin more than almost anything.

"Oh, fuck, it's really not gonna take me long," Jack groaned, which was absolutely an understatement because he had been barely holding himself back from shooting ever since Daniel got his hand around his cock.

The corners of Daniel's eyes crinkled and in one smooth motion, he took Jack all the way to the root. Jack shouted and his hips jumped as he lost the battle to stave off orgasm. White heat spread from his cock outward and engulfed his whole body. By some miracle, he managed to keep his eyes open and locked with Daniel's, which was one of the most erotic things Jack had ever experienced and made him come all the harder.

How Daniel held his breath for long enough to suck Jack completely dry, he'd never know, since that was the longest and most powerful orgasm of his _fucking_ life. He felt his cock pulse weakly twice more as Daniel pulled back, sucking hard the whole way. God, if he had been twenty years younger, there'd be a second round and they'd all take their fucking time.

Daniel didn't break eye contact as he kissed the head of Jack's oversensitive dick before wiping his mouth.

"Fuck," Jonas contributed.

"Yeah," Jack agreed for a variety of reasons.

All three caught their breath in silence for a few dozen long seconds. Daniel looked the whole time like he had something very important to say to Jack.

"We can't stay," was what eventually came out of his (red, swollen, soft, kissable) mouth.

"I know," Jonas said a little sadly. He couldn't have not known, but that didn't seem to make the news easier to take. “Just a few more minutes?”

Jack felt too boneless to do anything for a few more minutes, so he nodded. Daniel made space for himself on Jonas’s other side. The addition of a third person on the two-person loveseat made everything significantly more cramped, but the firm warm pressure of Jonas’s body was comforting in a way Jack hadn’t experienced in a long time. Daniel honest-to-God snuggled into Jonas and threw an arm across his chest to rest on Jack’s shoulder.

Whether or not it was only a few more minutes, Jack would never know. It could have been two or twenty – time didn’t pass the same in the afterglow of an absolutely mind-shattering orgasm. When he opened his eyes he was staring directly at Daniel, who was staring at him.

Daniel looked away from Jack after way-too-long and unstuck himself from Jonas. Here was the awkward part, Jack thought. Jonas had it easy, since his pants were still mostly on - or should have had, but he'd gone half-hard again and Jack winced a little in sympathy at how it must feel to get all of _that_ tucked back into clothing.

Jack peeled himself off the loveseat and looked around for tissues, or a cloth, or something to deal with the cooling mess of come and sweat on his belly. Jonas made a little sound of apology and grabbed Jack a rag from the kitchen. Jack wiped himself off and stepped into his pants, pulling them and his boxers up in one go. 

His shirt was missing; he glanced around. Oh, he'd lost that early by the door. He padded over and donned the rest of his clothes, then fiddled with his buttons for probably way too long. His fingers would need to stop shaking here pretty damn soon if he wanted to keep up the _this isn't going to bother me_ facade.

When he looked up again, Daniel and Jonas had put themselves together again and were standing near the loveseat. Daniel's eyes jumped to Jack's; Jack looked away as quickly as he could.

"Thanks for, ah, having us," Jack told Jonas with as straight a face as he could manage. Daniel laughed, once, against his will.

"Anytime," Jonas said magnanimously.

Daniel took several slow steps toward the door. Jack knelt to put his shoes on.

They exchanged a few more forcibly not-awkward pleasantries, then Jonas opened the door for them and bade them goodbye. However he had thought this would go, it was clear that what had actually happened was a complete surprise.

Thankfully the street was still dark; Jack had no idea how long nights were supposed to be on this planet, but the sooner they got back to where they were supposed to be staying the better. He and Daniel walked with what Jack hoped was a totally normal, non-awkward distance between them. They got a house and a half down the street before Daniel broke the silence.

"So."

"So," Jack replied.

"We can't do this again."

Jack knew. He couldn't manage to say it, though. They walked another two dozen paces in silence.

"I can't not do this again," Daniel said quietly.

"Oh thank god," Jack replied. The pair of them stopped in their tracks and stared at each other.

"Would be better if we didn't."

"Would be better if we _did_ ," Jack countered.

"I don't want to ruin this by saying it out loud, but I have...” Daniel paused like he was about to break some terrible news. “…feelings, and I can't do _this_ and deal with it like I have been.”

Jack turned and walked. Daniel took a few fast steps to catch back up with him.

"We can't do this right. Not if you want to stay employed," Daniel continued.

Jack knew.

"So we _can't_." 

Jack was pretty sure Daniel was mostly trying to convince himself, and completely certain it wasn't working.

"So let's do it wrong," Jack said.

"What?"

"We can't do it right, so let's do it _wrong_ ," Jack repeated. "We keep it secret. Nothing that can get back to us. A nights-and-weekends kind of thing."

Daniel looked endlessly skeptical.

"We try it, and if it doesn't work, we stop, and we deal with it like we always have. Just say the word."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Jack didn't bother trying to keep the smile off his face. He felt fifty pounds lighter the rest of the walk home.

Before they turned the corner back to their assigned lodging, Jack caught Daniel's wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Tamer than the last, but with a whole hell of a lot more promise.


End file.
